Many electronic devices use software. The software may make use of data in databases. Data is becoming increasingly prolific and uses are often inundated with too much data and information. In some instances data may not make logical sense to a user if presented out of context. Therefore a user may spend time, resources and energy in placing the data in context by actively searching for and obtaining secondary data that places the data in context. Such secondary data may not be readily available to a user accessing the data.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.